


The Fall

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is what Booth remembers</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

_This is what Booth remembers:_

There was a forensic anthropologist, there was an FBI agent and there was a protege.

There was a boy with half open eyes trying to understand the world through science and math. There were strange questions and slow words and a condescending tone without the matching look. There were annoying moments and threats with guns and bright eyes with uncommon smiles. There was _king of the lab_ and flesh-eating ants with names.

There were days without speaking because he had nothing to say. There were tiny moments when one word broke the case. There were aborted gestures and ones that followed through. There was a unique tapping; open fist, _one-two-three_ and intentional ignorance; _look away, don't respond. _

There was a veteran and a let down soldier returning. There were still moments on slabs and hurried queries in church. There was staring and silence and blank expressions. There was something different.

There was a boy in a hospital bed with torn hands and broken logic. There were tears in his eyes and another name added to a list. There was a killer in a hallway and one tucked tight in hospital corners. There was pain.

 

_This is what Booth recalls:_

There was an FBI agent and there was Bones. There was an assistant, Zach. He went away.

 

**End.**


End file.
